


Magical Exchange

by Bonnie_lassie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter exists as a book and a legend, M/M, One Shot, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie
Summary: A Harry Potter fan will always find home in the books and reading - Usher and Robert have long been Harry Potter fans and are excited to return to their favourite world with a new story.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character





	Magical Exchange

**Magical Exchange**

Leaving a bookshop in Windsor, he carried a copy of a magical story with him. Reading the stories of a hidden school had helped him whenever he felt lost in Eton. His own school and its demands had been intimidating, but with every page of the magical school and the adventures of the young witches and wizards, Eton college was forgotten.  
He kept the latest book close to his heart and walked home. Every time he was carrying a new book, the dream of magic came back to him. Usher smiled thinking how he first got attracted to the world of a boy with a scar and all the other characters who helped him laugh about his own nightmare teachers.

It had been an exchange.  
Peter Pan for Harry Potter. 

Usher had carried the old childhood book with him. In his first year at Eton he only read it once. It was after failing his English class at midterms, when he was found in the library sitting on the ground in one of the corridors.  
The boy was sitting on the couch at home. The very same person who had exchanged Harry for Peter with him. Robert was one of the local boys who could have easily went to the nearest book shop to buy himself a copy of Peter Pan. But the young aspiring actor had been under time pressure and needed a copy for rehearsal.  
The exchanged happened so fast, Usher never caught Robert's words. 

Until today the London boy was thankful for the brief second in the library and walked over to the couch where he dropped his bag next to his husband. “I got it. Finally, the eight book is out. I have been dreaming of this day far too long; it feels like being a child again”  
“I wouldn't want to be a boy again and just imagine taking classes and exams again. No thank you” Robert spoke without emotion, but Usher saw the pale one glimpse across his newspaper waiting for his husband to take out the book. 

“Are you going to read it now? What about dinner?”  
Usher looked over his shoulder to the open kitchen and noticed the untouched counter. He had to smile knowing his husband was as excited as himself. He tugged down the newspaper and held up the book, waving it tempting in front of Robert's eyes. “It's a play, you know. We could read together – just pick who you want to be?”  
“I just died last night in Hamlet. I don't think – I mean, it wouldn't hurt to know who is returning” As much as Robert pretended to be not interested in the story, Usher knew his husband better. He leaned back on the couch and opened the book. His finger touched the first page and with a growing excitement and admiration he took the courage to move through the pages catching a few names before closing the story once again.

“And?” Robert sat up and leaned closer to Usher who pressed the book against his chest.   
“Whoever you want to be... I want to be Harry”   
“Of course, you are my black Harry and much more handsome than on any screen or page” Robert touched Usher's cheek before they both sank into a kiss, but when he aimed to take the book away from Usher he would not let go.

The end.


End file.
